A Familiar Taste Of Poison
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Spoiler 2x22 / Aftermath/ She glares at him. "I'm sorry," is all he can offer. / Warning: Dark!


**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

**Familiar Taste Of Posion**

**.**

**.**

When it´s over-

_(And Elena´s still alive)_

- Klaus is dead, as well as Elijah and the other Originals.

But so is Bonnie.

Jeremy commits suicide a few days after her funeral and Elena is the one who´s there first.

_(And blames herself)_

Damon can hear her screams all the way to the boarding house and he´s at her side in a blur – but it´s already too late.

Jenna breaks down-

_(A lot later then Damon assumed she would)_

- and Ric has to take her to a hospital.

_(They all know she wont come back home anytime soon)_

Elena just waits in his car and looks like she died as well as the people she loved-

_(And he just knows how she feels)_

- and maybe she did.

.

Stefan stays with her-

_(Always the gentleman)_

- in front of her bedroom.

_(How stupid can he be?)_

Elena locks herself in and slits her wrists as soon as she gets the door shut.

It´s a bloody mess when Damon barges in to rescue her-

_(Again)_

- because Stefan can´t handle his girlfriends blood.

Damon slaps her-

_(And isn´t even sorry, because he wanted to do that in months)_

- but she just laughs.

.

He finds her in the parlor a few days later.

She´s angry-

_(Thank god for that)_

- and he waits.

A part of him wants to call for Stefan, because he´s her boyfriend -

_(He should be the one who saves her)_

- at least this time.

Because Damon´s just the bad guy-

_(And it´s all he want´s to be)_

- yeah, what a fucking lie.

But Stefan isn´t there and Damon ´s sure she already knows.

_(Isn´t that the only reason she came to him in the first place?)_

She stares at him for what feels like a lifetime -

and then it happens.

She´s screaming.

And crying.

And fighting.

She slaps him hard,

_(She only hurts herself )_

- but he doesn´t stop her.

She breaks down-

_(Finally)_

- and he stays with her the whole night.

It´s all she wants him to do-

_(Anyway)_

- or maybe it isn´t.

.

She´s back at the boarding house-

_(Damon´s annoyed when he hears them in Stefans bedroom)_

- and he wants to vomit.

But then she´s screaming-

_(Hell that girl can scream)_

- and Damon´s running.

When he gets in she´s lying in a pool of blood-

and Stefan pins her down on his bed.

Damon pulls him away-

_(Furios)_

- and then he sees the blade on the nightstand.

_(And gets it)_

Stefan´s out the door in seconds-

_(At least he knows when to leave)_

- and Damon´s at her side.

She fights him-

_(But he doesn´t care)_

- and shoves his blood down her throat.

She hates him-

but he loves her to much to let go.

.

Stefan leaves town a couple of days later-

_(Elena´s not the same girl he used to love)_

- with Katherine in tow.

It´s not a surprise-

_(Thank god the bitch is gone)_

- but hopefully for good this time.

Damon goes to see Elena-

_(She´s not there)_

- and finds her at the cemetery.

She just sits there-

and smiles.

It´s a cruel smile and it scares the crap out of him.

She´s not Katherine-

_(She never was)_

- she´s not Katherine at all.

_(Maybe she´s worse.)_

.

It´s Caroline who calls him and he´s at the grill in an instant.

He finds them in the bathroom-

_(He used to dream about them in the girlsroom not long ago)_

- but not like this.

She´s pale and shaking uncontrollably while Blondie tries to calm her-

_(But Blondie can´t even handle herself)_

- and he just knows.

He just knows that he can´t save her.

Not this time.

She´s drunk and high-

_(She´s such a fucking mess)_

- and he knows she really wants to die.

_(It´s not a game anymore)_

She starts tripping a few hours later.

She´s yelling and sobbing and he just holds her.

_(Again)_

He knows she wont remember a thing in the morning and he´s glad.

Because it´s too much.

_(Even for him)_

.

She stays with him at the boarding house-

_(Even if she doesn´t want to)_

- but she has nowhere to go.

She doesn´t ask-

_(Just like Katherine)_

- but he doesn´t mind.

She´s drunk most of the time-

_(And it´s nothing like Georgia)_

- and doesn´t even know what she´s saying.

She begs him to fuck her-

_(And kill her)_

- and one night he just gives in.

.

When he comes back that night she´s still there.

_(He knows something´s wrong as soon as he comes through the door)_

But it´s too late.

He finds her in his bathtub-

_(It´s tragic)_

- the water a crimson red.

He doesn´t have to search for her pulse because he already knows-

_(She´s dead)_

- and just like him.

It takes more than an hour before she opens her eyes again and bolts upright out of the water.

She glares at him.

_(Yeah, she fucking hates him)_

"I´m sorry," is all he can offer.

.

He fucks her on the bloody bathroom floor, while she tells him how much she actually hates him.

_(He doesn´t really care because he hates her even more)_

She kills a girl and a boy-

_(As soon as they leave the house)_

- and he doesn´t even try to stop her.

She´s a monster-

_(Just like him)_

- and he loves her even more.

.

They´re leaving town together-

_(He still can´t belive it)_

- a few weeks later.

She´s at his side-

_(You must be Elena – I´m Damon)_

- where she belonged from the very first day.

She loves him-

_(She truly does)_

- and damn-

that´s all he needs for eternity.

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightfull owners.**


End file.
